


Grace

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [191]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam Winchester, Grace Kink, Grace Sex, M/M, Smut, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 12:39:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3851299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff





	Grace

Sam could feel the tickle of Cas’ Grace move up and down his body, around his hard and leaking cock.

“Cas…fuck, Cas.” Sam murmured, moaning lightly.

Cas rocked into Sam and smiled.

“Do you enjoy that, Sam?” Cas whispered in Sam’s ear. “Can you feel my Grace around you?”

“Fuck, Cas….your Grace….Jesus….”

The tingling intensified and Sam could feel it everywhere.

Cas’ hand wrapped around Sam’s cock, and Sam cried out in utter pleasure, Cas everywhere around him.

“Cas! Cas, fuck!” Sam moaned, writhing on the sheets. “Oh, god…”

“Will you come for me?” Cas asked, will you come, boy?“

Sam screamed out Cas’ name, coming on his stomach and Cas.

Cas came inside Sam, and the two slowed, panting.

"Fuck, Cas….” Sam murmured, the feeling of Cas’ Grace leaving his body.

Cas kissed Sam softly, and smiled. “Better than you imagined?”

“Yeah…” Sam nodded. “Definitely better that I imagined.”


End file.
